The Sun Trail/Chapter 9
Chapter description :Shaded Moss leads the group alongside the riverbank with Clear Sky and Tall Shadow beside him. Soon, they pause under a large tree and the cats gather around him. Shaded Moss tells them that they're not high up and it's impossible to see much of the route ahead, but that they'll head straight for the point where the sun rises. The ground ahead leads gently downward, and the cats can see dark peaks outlined against the bright sky. Gray Wing apprehensively thinks to himself it's an very long way off. :As the group continues, they continue to travel alongside the riverbank. Thick bushes stretch down to the water's edge and the cats have to push their way through, their pelts catching on thorns and sharp twigs. Small birds fly up in twittering flocks, startled by the cats presence. Jackdaw's Cry walks beside Gray Wing, staring around wide-eyed. He comments on the softness of the grass and the amount of creatures, including the sheep and birds. The excitement fades from his voice when he finishes speaking, wondering what else could be hiding in the bushes. Understanding what Jackdaw's Cry means, Gray Wing murmurs to him to not forget cats are faster than most animals, and they could run for safety. :The two brothers stand to watch as huge, roaring creatures move past them on the Thunderpath. When the path falls silent for a moment, Gray Wing puts his paws on it, noting that its made of black stone and felt smooth underpaw. On the far side of the path, he sees taller trees and more undergrowth, which would offer protection against the monsters if they reached it. Dappled Pelt and Rainswept Flower offer to go across first, the two dart across with Clear Sky following behind them. They make it across and wait for the others to follow them across. When every cat has crossed, the cats hide from the monsters, believing that they are hunting them. :After, Clear Sky and Tall Shadow scout the territory ahead by climbing a tree. A dog bounds towards the group, brown with its lips drawn back in a snarl. Shaded Moss tells them to scatter. Gray Wing and Jagged Peak hide in a bramble thicket, the dog sniffing around it. A Twoleg comes to the dog and fastens a tendril to it and drags it away. The cats remain still after the Twoleg leaves with the dog, then gradually came from their hiding places. They move to continue on their journey, the cats happily plunging back into the woods to leave the trail behind. When they emerge from the treeline, Gray Wing exclaims that he never thought they'd get here. He realizes while they were in the woods, a cold drizzle had begun, which soon soaks their pelts. :Gray Wing looks at the Twolegplaces with their holes in their sides, realizing that this is what Clear Sky had seen while in the treetops. A wave of unfamiliar scents washes over the cats, and Shaded Moss and Shattered Ice affirm that this is the Twolegplace. Cloud Spots and Falling Feather state they don't wanna go near the dens and Shaded Moss points out that they're going to the territory beyond the dens but that they should find shelter for now to rest. Characters Major }} Minor *Clear Sky *Tall Shadow *Jagged Peak *Cloud Spots *Dappled Pelt *Moon Shadow *Hawk Swoop *Jackdaw's Cry *Rainswept Flower *Quick Water *Shattered Ice *Falling Feather }} Mentioned *Misty Water }} Notes and references de:Der Sonnenpfad/Kapitel 9 Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Sun Trail Category:Dawn of the Clans arc